Together
by LiToxMoNKeY
Summary: *VERY OLD ONE REVISED* ONE SHOT It's about Goku and Chichi... What if Goku didn't die in the cell games! ~Tear jerker~ He spends time with Chichi... then something happens... ^__^ Well this was my first fic I wrote myself, without help! ^__^


a/n: Hey! As some of you guys might know, I'm back! This is an old one shot I wrote, but I took it off and decided to put it back up! Because Ren asked me too... First of all it's an AU because... GOKU didn't die in the cell games! *HeHeE* So this story is a "what if..." anyways... it's romance and drama! and your prob. like "Hey LiToxMoNKeY! Why is it a drama if Goku didn't die?" Well you'll have to read and see! ^__^ So please enjoy and review! Flames are welcomed!  
  
Warning: ~TEAR JERKER!!!!~ (To me at least...)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT/DB Special/ DB OVA/ DB Movies... ah... you get the point!  
  
[ blah blah blah ] Things in these brackets mean thoughts! ^__~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chichi sat there staring out the window. She couldn't help but worry, Goku was supposed to be home two hours ago. Gohan had already eaten and was tucked into his bed. Chichi sighed as she got up and went to her son's room. [He was really brave to go with his father and fight Cell... I'm just glad they both made it back home... alive...] Chichi thought as she looked into her son's door. Chichi turned around when she heard the front door opened and Goku walked in with a giant smile. "Goku!" Chichi shouted, but she quickly turned around to make sure she hasn't woken up her son. "Where were you...?" She asked as she gently closed her son's door.   
  
"Vegeta and I was training, we were so into it that we didn't pay attention to the time. I'm sorry Chi." Goku explained to his wife as he waited for her to yell at him. To his surprise she didn't yell, but what he received shocked him the most. Chichi stood there crying and she tried to sniff back her tears. Goku walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "Chichi... I'm so sorry! Please don't cry..." Goku said as he rubbed her back for comfort. He brought her to the couch and sat her down. "Sh... Chichi... it's ok, everything is ok now..." Chichi looked up into his eyes and smile. "I'm sorry Goku, it's just that, since the cell games are over, I couldn't help but worry. If there was a new enemy that you'll have to fight, and you might die next time. I'll have to raise our two sons... alone..." Chichi whispered the last part as she rubbed her round stomach.   
  
"I... I... I... don't know what I'll do if I lose you... Go-Gohan will miss you... and Goten wi..will never know you..." Chichi continued to talk as she sniffed back her tears. "Don't worry Chichi... I won't ever leave you..." Goku said as he lift her head up and gave her a soft kiss. Chichi wrapped her arms around him as their kiss deepened. After a while she broke the kiss and placed her hand on her stomach. Goten was kicking and she smiled. "Goku look..." Chichi said as she grabbed his hand and placed it lightly on her stomach. "He's training already..." She giggled and Goku lightly rubbed her stomach.  
  
Chichi let out a happy sigh and leaned her head onto Goku's shoulder. "I'm just glad the cell games are over and you're still alive." she whispered as he placed his arms around her. They sat on the couch in comfortable silence for about a half-hour and Goku's stomach growled. "Hehe...I guess I missed dinner huh?" Goku said as he scratched the back of his head and let go of his embrace on Chichi. She giggled at her husband as she got up. "We still have some food left over, and I can always cook some more." Chichi stated as she got up and walked into the kitchen. "But you'll have to wait until I finish cooking the rice... Gohan's a growing boy... and will eat everything... if he gets the chance. So try not to miss dinner next time or you'll be starving for a while." Chichi said as she placed rice into the pot and turned on the fire so it will cook. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out some meat and vegetables.   
  
She sliced the meat and Vegetables and placed the meat aside when she started to wash the vegetables. Goku came around and placed his arms around her waist. "Chichi you know I love you so much..." Goku said as his embrace tighten around her. She turned around for her work and stared into his eyes. "Really...?" Chichi said as she smirked. "Why don't you show me how much you love me...?" She continued to tease. Goku leaned down and gave her a deep passionate kiss. "Does that help?" Goku said as he broke the kiss. "Maybe I should question your love more often..." Chichi said as she turned back to cooking.  
  
Goku sat as he watched his wife cook. He started to think back about their past. When he first met her when he was searching for the dragon balls with Bulma. [I'm so lucky I went with Bulma... if not, I would have never met Chichi...] Goku thought as he sat there watching his wife. Then there was that time when the red ribbon army was searching for the dragon ball, and he had bumped into her by the lake. [I was so nieve when I was little... but I'm glad I agreed to marry her... and she came to look for me in the world's championship tournament...] Chichi was a teenager that time and fought Goku in the tournament. He had promised to marry her, but never came to pick her up. After the fight with Piccolo, they left for their wedding, but the castle was on fire. [So many things tried to tear us apart... but now we're here together...] Goku thought in a dazed.   
  
Chichi smiled at her husband and she knew what he was thinking. It was because their bond was so strong, whenever he thought about something with all his emotions, sometimes Chichi could just pick it up with out realizing. She placed down the food in front of him and said, "I agree, but now that you're here with me... and with our son... soon to be sons... nothing can go wrong." Goku smiled and asked, "How did you know what I was thinking about?" Chichi then said, "Because I love you... and our bond is so strong that I can hear what you think." He smirked at her reply and said, "Do you know what I'm thinking now...?" and he thought, [I love you, Chichi...] Chichi sat there and thought for a second, "I love you too..."  
  
She sat and watched her husband ate. For some reason she felt a sudden sadness in the pit of her stomach. [What's that feeling I'm getting...?] Chichi thought as Goku finished up his food. He left the mess and carried Chichi to the couch and sat her down carefully. "Goku..." Chichi whispered as he sat next to her. "Shh...." Goku whispered as he cut her off and placed a finger on her lips. She stared at him, and the feeling in the pit of her stomach haven't disappeared yet.   
  
"I'm sorry Chichi... I know I said I'll never leave you..." Goku started off as he gently raised her head with his hand, and gave her a passionate kiss. "But this isn't how things are suppose to be..." He continued to talk as he broke the kiss. Chichi's eyes started to fill up with tears, and when she blinked the tears ran down her cheek, and she didn't dare to open her eyes. Goku lightly brushed her tears away and said, "I sorry... but I have to go... I only visited you in your dream... remember that I'll always love you... and you'll always be in my heart..." When Chichi heard those words she opened her eyes, she realized that she was in her bedroom, sleeping, dreaming... She quickly sat up.   
  
She glanced over, at the spot next to her on the bed.   
It was cold and empty.  
  
She got up and ran down the stairs, to check if the mess was still there, from where Goku had eaten dinner.   
It was cleaned.  
  
And when she looked inside her son's bed room.   
He was there but was sleeping.   
  
Chichi sat down and brushed her son's hair. [So it was all a dream... Goku's dead... killed by cell... and is gone forever... He didn't want to return... thinking that the world would be safer without him...] Chichi started to cry as she placed her hands on her face. "Goku..." she whispered. "How can you leave your family like this...? Gohan's going to grow up without a father figure..." Chichi whispered as she brushed her son's hair out of his face. She then placed her hands on her stomach, which was round, and had a growing baby boy inside. [And Goten... who will never know his father...] Chichi thought as she wiped away her tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview: There is none... because this is a one shot thing! hahaa! And I'm sorry that this was so short! All I have to say is... dreams are real short... so I don't know... I know it went from happy life and plunged into darkness...  
  
A/N: Opps... I lied in my summary... but I didn't want to spoil my whole plot...! So whatcha think? Tell me in a review! Good/bad? I thought it was a tear jerker... *sniff sniff* but that's me... and I am the author... so... I don't know! Flames are welcomed as always! *grins* and for those people who are reading this... and had read my other stories (if there is any of you guys...) don't worry I will update soonie...I've just haven't gotten into the whole writing mood. Well I hoped you enjoyed my little dark fic! *sniff sniff* and expect Only You to come back in a week or two! Byee 


End file.
